This Kiss
by teatart
Summary: Rose tells Scorpius about her date with Danny Thomas and the kiss she shared with him.


"How was your date?" Her friends had asked. A smile graced her face as she replied, "Amazing."

She was grateful that only the people who she'd briefly talk to in class asked her. If Katherine or Albus or even Scorpius were to ask, they would know she was lying. The date had been dreadful.

Danny Thomas was handsome. He was popular. And he was completely full of himself.

He'd spent the time at the Three Broomsticks with talking about himself and his quidditch team. After he had brought up a story that involved _another_ girl. By then, she had just wanted to tell him to shut up or throw her butterbeer in his face. His friends needed him for an emergency apparently and Rose thought she was homefree.

Except he kissed her.

And she'd hated hit. His lips were so wet and his tongue flopped around in her mouth like a fish. The worst part of it all was that it had been her first kiss.

She was in her sixth year and she was waiting for that 'special boy', her mum had told her about. The boy that she would see and she would know.

Rose knew that boy wasn't Danny. It wasn't because of forceful he was with his mouth or the fact that he talked so much. She had found the so called 'special boy' a while ago.

Though she didn't care to think upon it because it made her heart hurt.

Scorpius Malfoy, her cousin's best friend was her special boy.

She wasn't sure how it happened.

Maybe it was how he was the only one who thought her corny jokes were funny or at least smile worthy.

Maybe it was because the looks he gave her sometimes made her swoon.

Or maybe it was because he was possibly the best and misunderstood person in her life. He loved to laugh. He loved her grandma's pies. He loved reading muggle books that her mother lent her.

And she loved him.

However, she didn't love that he was walking towards her while she was wandering the corridors.

"Hey, little one." He greeted her with that nickname she despised.

"Hello, Scorpius." She was going to walk past him because she knew he would ask about her date. He grabbed her arm and gently moved her in front of him.

"So, tell me. How was it?"

"How was what?" She'd convinced herself if she played dumb, maybe he would forget.

"Joining the circus. What do you think?"

"I think you must think very lowly of me if you think I would join the circus."

He rolled his eyes, "How was your date?"

Rose glanced at something behind him, a shrub. And made sure to pretend to be talking to the shrub, "It was great."

A smirk played on his lips and her stomach leaped. "Oh, really? What was your favorite part?"

He knew. He bloody _knew_.

"We had butterbeer. That was nice." She said like an eight year old.

Then he was laughing. But not in a mocking way. He laughed because he could tell by her face that the date went horribly, "You're adorable."

She hated when he did this. He'd place his hand on her cheek and call her cute or adorable. Which she would've normally enjoyed if it weren't for the fact that any girl he ever found attractive was 'fit' or 'sexy'. Cute was the word you used to describe a teddy bear.

And teddy bears weren't sexy.

She smiled sadly and took a seat on the floor as her legs felt exhausted and she needed to relax and not think about the kiss.

"Oh shut it." She'd replied back to Scorpius and his smile grew.

"So, tell me how awful was it?" He took a seat beside her.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

"Because Danny Thomas thinks he's heaven's gift to earth. It's nice to see when someone isn't drooling all over him."

Drool. She shivered and not in the nice sensual way. She thought of Danny's saliva on her mouth and almost threw up.

"He kissed me." She said quietly and was grateful no one was in the same corridor as them. Scorpius' smile vanished and he stared at her.

Along with her mother's special boy theory, Rose had thought that she should save her kisses for that boy. Everyone in her family knew and since Scorpius spent most of his summers at the Burrow with them, he knew as well.

And he didn't seem very happy that her first kiss was with Danny Thomas.

"He kissed you? That bastard kissed you? Your first kiss?" He was practically fuming and once he rose from the floor, she knew it couldn't for good reason.

"Don't go hit him, Scorpius. He didn't know." She grabbed his arm but he just shook her loose.

"Don't follow me." He'd said and then disappeared down the corridor, leaving Rose alone.

* * *

It seemed like weeks before she saw Scorpius again even though it was only one.

Albus swore he hadn't seen him even though she knew he was lying.

When he did reappear, it was when she was making her rounds as prefect. He'd hexed her partner, Eddie and pulled her into a corner by the tapestries.

"Scorpius, what have you bee-" He cut her off by placing a searing kiss on her lips. She thought she might faint. He actually kissed her.

When he pulled away, he covered her hands with his own and placed his forehead on hers, "I was hoping to be your first kiss."

She was going to die. This was it. Or she'd gone deaf or was hallucinating.

"You were?" Her voice was breaking and she couldn't find the shame in it beyond her happiness.

"I was." He grinned and she went to kiss him again.

[*]

The beginning of their relationship involved a lot of gagging on Albus' part. Solely because he had to witness his two friends snog all the time. And he'd be torn because his best friend was always the one to initiate it.

He'd want to high five him but then realize that it was his cousin that was being kissed.

Safe to say, that others who weren't Albus Potter and didn't know about Scorpius' longing desire to date Rose were quite confused on how she went on a date with Danny Thomas and ended up being Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend.


End file.
